


Осенний вальс

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осень 1941. Блокадный Ленинград.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осенний вальс

**Author's Note:**

> Странная такая штука... Имен героев преднамеренно нет. Имена не имеют значения. В оридже использован текст песни Ночных снайперов - Холмы. Настоятельно рекомендуется её же послушать, ибо атмосферу иначе вы не поймаете.

Осень 1941

Километры пленных желаний с тобой.  
Нельзя посмотреть тебе в глаза:  
Блокадное время, прощальные сны...

Я вхожу в Гербовый зал, вытирая грязной тряпкой кровь с рук. Здесь пусто... Никто не осмелится подняться наверх из подвалов, когда в любой момент может начаться новая бомбежка. Мне хватило всего нескольких минут, чтобы выделить твой силуэт среди колонн. Свет заходящего солнца бросает диковинные отсветы на пол и ряды высоких колонн, проходя сквозь паутину стрельчатых окон... Здесь почти всё осталось нетронутым... Пока что. До следующего обстрела... Мои шаги гулко раздаются в зале, отражаясь эхом от стен, пока я иду к тебе, с какой-то странной тоской отмечая, что алые отблески красиво играют на твоих коротко остриженных, золотистых волосах. Ты смотришь в окно, но вряд ли видишь за ним грязный город, тонущий в страхе и собственных отходах. Блокадный Ленинград... Нет, взгляд голубых глаз устремлен выше, к горизонту, туда, куда способны стремится лишь птицы. Ты всегда умела видеть больше, чем другие. Даже в это нелегкое время войны...

Боевой вертолётик как стрекоза.  
Что наша жизнь - холмы, холмы  
В небо и строго назад...

Красиво... черт, на тебе даже затертая солдатская форма и кирзовые сапоги – красиво.  
\- Ты быстро что-то, - не оборачиваясь, произносишь ты.  
\- Раненных не так много, как сообщалось, - пожимаю плечами я, безжалостно бросая тряпку на пол дворца.  
Ты молча киваешь в ответ, наконец, поворачиваясь ко мне. Я вновь имею возможность заглянуть в бездну твоих глаз. Как странно... Как много мы с тобой прошли? Медсестра и радистка. Как давно мы знакомы? Мне так повезло с тобой... Я ни разу не усомнилась в своём решении, в этих встречах... Мне так легко с тобой. Даже в тяжелое время.

Пусть пройдёт моё лето дождём по щекам,  
Морозом по венам, жарой по груди.  
И после себя не оставит улик.  
Я не знаю, как будет, но мне повезло:  
Я чувствую руку Его на плече,  
Отмываю слезами золотое руно.  
Он прощает меня.

Стоит ли считать. Когда время отсчитывается сообщениями о приближении противника и короткими встречами... Всегда короткими и всегда, там, где никто не видит. Как сейчас. Опасно? Да. Но важно другое – никому не взбредет подняться сюда. Надеюсь. Доживем ли мы до конца блокады? Не знаю. Вряд ли. Так уж пришлось – время войны, по странной иронии судьбы, сплелось для меня с тобой.  
Ещё миг проходит, пока я обнимаю тебя за талию, притягивая к себе, и устало опускаю голову на твоё плечо, чувствуя лбом грубую ткань солдатской формы. Без слов, лишь ответные объятия. Что нам сказать друг другу? Мы и так всё знаем. Сколько минут так проходит в тишине, нарушаемой для меня лишь отзвуками улиц где-то далеко, внизу, и твоим дыханием, совсем рядом. Странное чувство, связавшее нас вместе... Объяснить его нельзя, а большинству не получится и понять... Хорошо лишь то, что во время войны о нас никто не вспомнит, никто не задумается...  
Минуты утекают сквозь пальцы, словно песок. Как много времени прошло, прежде чем алые лучи солнца стали багровыми, а паутина теней от окон раскинулась шире...

Синеглазые дети подпольных цветов,  
Я радуюсь, просто увидев тебя.  
Блокадное время, прощальные сны...

Тишину рвет пополам шум двигателей самолета и резкий грохот. Я вздрагиваю, словно от удара, отстраняясь от тебя и уже зная, что увижу в паутине окон... Мелькнувший вдалеке самолет. Свастики и орлы...  
\- Люфтваффе... – Слышу я твой выдох, прежде чем следующий снаряд вздымает вверх столп крошек бетона и кирпича уже значительно ближе.  
Спуститься вниз. Как можно скорее, прежде чем они достигли Зимнего... Здесь, мы как на ладони. Я делаю шаг к выходу, тяну тебя за собой, но в следующий миг, противоположная стена взрывается градом обшивки стен и разлетается, осыпаясь камнями. Я чувствую, как ты резко тянешь меня обратно, видимо, раньше меня, успев отреагировать на взрыв. Выхода больше нет... Горькая ирония... Я слышу стихающий звук двигателя.

И можно не глядя глаза в глаза,  
И можно просто - холмы, холмы  
В небо и строго назад.

\- Они вернутся, - уверенно отвечаешь ты, да я и сама это знаю. Полет, разворот, новые снаряды... Конечно, вернутся. Сколько у нас есть времени? От силы несколько минут. Из зала с рухнувшей стеной, мы не успеем выбраться... Ты знаешь это, верно? Ни капли страха, ты была готова, всегда. Как и я. Лишь тоска, неземная тоска в глазах. Как быть? Ты делаешь шаг назад, протягивая мне руку в изящном жесте.  
\- Умирать, так с музыкой? – Лучше бы ты молчала... Но горечь не скрыть, ни в голосе, ни во взгляде.  
\- Здесь нет музыки, - отвечаю я, сама не зная зачем, ведь уже касаюсь твоей руки, принимая это безумное приглашение на вальс.  
\- А ты представь, - упрямый ответ, в то время, как твоя рука ложиться на мою талию.  
Ведешь? Пусть так. Пусть сегодня так, раз ты хочешь... Ведь я уже слышу тихий шум вдалеке и крики на улицах. Шаг вперед, шаг назад, к тебе, от тебя... Пусть они остаются, там, внизу... Мы уходим в небо. Выше, чем им дано смотреть...

Пусть пройдёт моё лето дождём по щекам,  
Морозом по венам, жарой по груди.  
И после себя не оставит улик.

Безумный танец, совершенно безумно, должно быть, выглядим мы, в дворцовом зале, залитом кровавым светом заката. Шаг, ещё и ещё, разворот... Какая смертельная легкость в каждом движении, плывущий под ногами расписной пол и гудение двигателей в ушах. Музыка... Они и есть музыка. Танцуй, как в последний раз. Последний? Не думай об этом. И я не буду...  
Дребезжание хрустальных люстр возвестило о начале второй волны атаки. Я не смотрю в окна, мне не важно, что там. Всё главное сейчас – в твоих глазах, в горькой усмешке, промелькнувшей на губах, когда я согласилась на вальс... Сколько это продлится? Недолго? Вечно? Что там, за гранью, куда мы пока не можем заглянуть...  
Где-то наверху раздался треск, и одна из люстр рухнула на пол вместе с немалым куском потолка, осыпая хрустальные брызги к нашим ногам. Быстрым движением ты уводишь меня из-под града осколков, продолжая танец. Я крепче сжимаю твою ладонь, чувствуя подступающий страх. Нет, нельзя ему дать даже шанс. Ведь тогда и он нам не даст его. Шанс остаться вместе. В любом случае.  
Грохот и пыль, вылетающие стекла высоких окон и крики... Шум внизу, в нижних залах. Плевать. Танцуй. Гул самолетов, всё нарастающий, срывающийся в вальсовый темп. Шаг за шагом. Рука об руку. Война? Да нет, бал. С тобой – всегда бал, даже на войне.  
Это пир во время чумы.  
Танцуй. Это всё, что нам осталось. Ты и я – всё, что осталось. И гул самолетов... Музыка войны. И тоска на дне голубых глаз.  
Крошкой осыпается потолок в углу зала, я даже видеть это не хочу. И ведь всё равно не оторваться от твоих глаз. Всё равно... Танцуй.  
Звон хрустальных люстр и нарастающий гул...

Я не знаю, как будет, но мне повезло:  
Я чувствую руку Его на плече,  
Отмываю слезами золотое руно.  
Он прощает меня.


End file.
